De bekentenis
by dutchie
Summary: Küstenwache: Holger en alcohol...geen goede combinatie


Naam:Dutchie 

Deel 1: De bekentenis.

Datum: Juli 2007

Woorden: 2009

Spoilers: Geen

Disclaimer: Küstenwache is een product van ZDF en Opalmedia.

Holger liep langzaam richting de vuurtoren van Pelzerhaken. Yara had aangeboden om op Gregory te passen en daar was hij dankbaar voor. De gevoelens die hij had, verwarde hem. Nog niet zo lang geleden had hij zijn verloofde begraven en nu…nu had hij gevoelens die hij niet kon beschrijven voor een vrouw die hij nog niet zo lang kende. Toen hij vlak voor de vuurtoren was, bukte hij zich en deed zijn schoenen uit. Hij liep dwars over een pad door de duinen richting strand. Dit was hun lievelingsplekje geweest…van hem en Maya. Hij ging zitten op de grote steen die net voor het strand begon op het duinenpad lag. Toen hij opkeek zag hij een aantal kite-surfers op het strand hun uitrusting in orde maken voor de ze het water ingingen.

Hij durfde met niemand te praten over zijn gevoelens. Hij schaamde zich. Hij schaamde zich diep voor de gevoelens die hij had. Was het liefde? Hij wist het niet. Hij voelde op dit moment zo veel, dat hij langzaam ook zijn werk begon te verwaarlozen. Was hij misschien te snel aan het werk gegaan? Het wist het niet. Hij wist het echt niet meer. Misschien moest hij even weg van hier. Alles even achterlaten wat hem zo dierbaar was. Misschien kon hij dan alles op een rijtje krijgen. Was dat de oplossing?

Holger liep het pad terug naar de vuurtoren. Hij deed zijn schoenen weer aan en liep de boulevard af. Op een bankje zat een verliefd stelletje. Weer verzonk hij in gedachte. _Wat als iemand ons ziet Maya… Wie moet ons dan zien Holger? En ze kusten elkaar weer. _Holger's gedachtegang werd bruut verstoord door twee fietsers. Hij kon nog net op tijd wegspringen. Hij versnelde zijn pas en zodra hij het stelletje voorbij was vertraagde hij. Waarom was ze er niet meer! Hij werd weer kwaad. Kwaad omdat ze hem had verlaten. Hem en hun zoontje. Zonder dat hij het gemerkt had stond hij naast zijn auto. Hij stapte in en reed weg.

Hij parkeerde zijn auto vlak voor de ingang van de marine en kustwacht basis. Nee! Hij kon nu niet werken! Hij keerde zijn auto en reed terug naar het centrum. Hij parkeerde zijn auto en liep de eerste kroeg binnen die hij tegen kwam en bestelde zich een wodka. En daar bleef het niet bij. Holger was al behoorlijk dronken toen Wolfgang binnen kwam en naast hem ging zitten. "Waarom?" Vroeg hij aan Wolfgang en stond op. Wolfgang keek zijn vriend aan en zei niets. "Ik breng je naar huis toe," zei Wolfgang en pakte zijn arm beet. Holger rukte zich los en keek zijn vriend aan. "Huis? Welk huis? Ik heb geen thuis meer…niet meer." Brulde hij en verliet het café. Wolfgang rende hem achterna, maar hij was te laat. Hij zag de auto van Holger al de bocht omgaan. "Wist niet dat dronken mannen nog zo snel konden zijn," bromde hij. "Of jij begint wat langzamer te worden Wolfgang," zei de waard die achter hem stond. Wolfgang haalde zijn schouders op en haalde zijn mobieltje te voorschijn. "Corinna? Met Wolfgang."

Holger was in tussen Neustadt uitgereden richting Pelzerhaken. Zonder dat hij het realiseerde, of misschien toch, parkeerde Holger zijn auto voor Corinna's deur. Hij moest antwoorden hebben. Hij klopte aan en wachtte dat Corinna open deed. Corinna had net Zara in bed gelegd en liep naar beneden, toen ze geklop hoorde. Ze keek door het kijkgat en zag Holger staan. Ze opende de deur en Holger kwam meteen binnen gelopen. Corinna rook meteen dat hij gedronken had. _Dit gaat niet goed_. Ze volgde hem tot in de woonkamer waar hij zich abrupt omdraaide en Corinna in zijn armen nam. Hij kuste haar en Corinna kuste terug. Maar plotseling trok ze zich terug. "Ik heb je nodig," fluisterde Holger en trok haar weer in zijn armen en kuste haar weer. Corinna duwde hem weer weg. "Doe niets waar je morgen spijt van hebt," waarschuwde ze hem. "Je bent dronken!" Holger boog zijn hoofd en werd rood. "S…Sorry," stammelde hij. "Ik..uh…" Hij keek haar hulpeloos aan. "Ik weet het niet meer…" zei hij en ging zitten op de bank. "Ik maak ons een kop koffie en dan praten we," zei ze en liep naar de keuken. Toen ze twee minuten later terug kwam, lag Holger te slapen op de bank. "Is ook maar beter zo," zei ze en kuste zijn voorhoofd. Ze haalde een deken te voorschijn en bedekte hem. Ze deed het licht uit en liep naar boven. Ze draaide Wolfgang nummer. "Wolfgang? Hier is Corinna. Je hoeft je geen zorgen meer te maken," zei ze en hing op.

Corinna was al vroeg opgestaan om Zara te voeden. Toen ze de trap afliep zag ze dat Holger nog altijd sliep. Voorzichtig pakte ze de twee vergeten mokken koffie op en bracht ze naar de keuken. Ze vulde het koffieapparaat en smeerde wat broodjes. Ze liep terug naar de woonkamer en ging naast Holger zitten. "Wakker worden," fluisterde ze. Ze wilde hem niet laten schrikken. Maar Holger werd niet wakker. Na een aantal keren gaf ze het op. "Slaap je roes maar uit!" Fluisterde ze en stond op. Ze goot de koffie in een koffiekan en zette de broodjes op de salontafel. Ze haalde een stuk papier uit haar tas en schreef snel een briefje. _Ben al werken…zie je straks…Corinna._ Corinna liep naar boven, waar Zara weer lag te slapen. Voorzichtig nam ze Zara uit het bedje en legde haar in de reismand. Voorzichtig liep ze weer naar beneden en opende de voordeur. Ze keek nog een keer achterom en zag dat hij nog steeds sliep. Ze sloot de voordeur en liep naar haar wagen. Even later reed ze weg richting Neustadt.

Toen Holger zijn ogen deed, kneep hij ze meteen weer dicht en gromde. Het legde zijn voorarm over zijn ogen en probeerde in een gemakkelijkere houding te gaan…zitten? Holger ogen schoten open. Waar ben ik? Hij was meteen klaarwakker. Hij boog voorover en nam zijn hoofd tussen zijn handen. Hij had het gevoel dat die zo uit elkaar kon spatten. Hij zag het briefje liggen en las het. _Ben al werken…zie je straks…Corinna. _Bij Holger begonnen alarmbellen te rinkelen. Stukjes film van gisterenavond kwam terug. _Ik heb je nodig. _"Oh nee," gromde hij. "Wat heb ik gedaan." Toen hij zich herinnerde dat hij haar gekust had en zij hem weggeduwd had, en toen kwamen de woorden… _Doe niets waar je morgen spijt van hebt! _ Had hij? Hadden ze…? "Oh shit!" Hij sprong op, maar zakte meteen weer terug in de bank. Hij pakte de telefoon naast hem en draaide het nummer van de kustwachtcentrale. "Met Holger Ehlers. Ik wilde me ziekmelden." Hij luisterde naar de vrouw aan de andere kant en legde even later de hoorn op de haak. "Holger Ehlers…" zei hij tegen zich zelf. "Je bent een arrogante klootzak!" Hij pakte de hoorn weer van de haak en belde een taxi.

Corinna liep met een hoop folders de controlekamer binnen. "Moet ik je helpen?" Vroeg Nils en stond direct naast haar. "Dank je," zei ze toen Nils de helft van haar folders overnam. "Waar is Holger?" Vroeg ze nieuwsgierig. "Die heeft zich ziek gemeld," zei Wolfgang die de controlekamer net binnen kwam gelopen. Wolfgang knipoogde naar haar. "Tsja. De griep heerst op dit moment," zei ze en verdween samen met Nils richting Gruber's kantoor. Wolfgang schudde zijn hoofd. Op dat ogenblik kwam een woedende Yara binnengelopen. "Waar is mijn vader?" Vroeg ze nijdig. "Uhm…zullen we even naar buiten gaan," zei Wolfgang en trok haar mee, weg van de nieuwsgierige blikken. "Nou?" Zei Yara. "Je vader is thuis…proberen nuchter te worden…" zei hij voorzichtig. "Hij was dronken?" Vroeg ze verbaast. "Stomdronken?" Antwoordde Corinna die langs kwam gelopen. "Hij stond gisteravond stomdronken bij mij op de stoep." Yara keek haar met grote ogen aan. "Heeft hij iets stoms gedaan?" Vroeg ze voorzichtig. "Bijna," antwoordde Corinna. "Maar ik kan veel hebben hoor." Corinna glimlachte. "Als hij zich nog iets van gisteravond herinnerd dan zal hij wel spijt hebben dat hij ooit dronken is geworden." Yara kon haar oren nog steeds niet geloven.

Holger was eindelijk thuis gearriveerd. Hij opende zijn voordeur en liep regelrecht naar de bank. Hij merkte niet dat hij niet alleen was. Hij ging liggen en sloot zijn ogen. "Ik moet het goed maken met Corinna!" Mompelde hij. "Dat moet je inderdaad!" Zei iemand die heel boos was. Holger zat gelijk recht op. "Yara?" "Je kunt blij zijn dat ze je niet heeft aangegeven bij de politie! Hoe kon je!" Yara draaide zich om en verliet het huis. Inwendig schaterde ze van het lachen, maar het was zijn eigen schuld. Ze had gisteren een romantische avond met Kai gepland, en het enige wat gebeurd was, was dat ze als oppas had moeten spelen, omdat haar vader niet was komen opdagen. Holger keek zijn dochter in horror na. "O mijn god!" Zo snel hij kon liep hij naar boven. Tien minuten later stond hij weer beneden. "Een douche doet wonderen," mompelde hij. Hij pakte zijn autosleutel en liep naar de deur. "Shit! Die kan ik niet gebruiken." Hij gooide ze op het kastje naast de voordeur. Hij liep terug naar de woonkamer en belde een taxi. Vijf minuten later opende hij de voordeur en stapte in de wachtende taxi.

Een kwartier later stond hij met een grote bos bloem voor Corinna's deur. Hij klopte aan en wachtte. Corinna, die de taxi had zien stoppen, glimlachte. Yara had haar gebeld en verteld wat ze gedaan had. Corinna opende de deur op een kiertje. "Wat wil je?" Vroeg ze koel. "Ik…uhm…kan ik even binnenkomen?" Vroeg hij. Corinna opende de deur en liet Holger binnenkomen. "Neem plaats," zei ze en wees op de bank. Holger ging langzaam zitten en keek haar aan. "Oh…deze zijn voor jouw," zei hij en gaf haar de bloemen. "Je moet toch met meer komen dan alleen bloemen." Holger voelde zich miserabel. "Het spijt me. Het spijt me echt. Ik weet niet wat ik gisterenavond heb gedaan…" Holger keek Corinna en zag haar gezicht. "Als dat niet meer wist, zat je hier niet met een bos bloemen. Dan zou je ook geen uitleg willen geven." Holger zuchtte. "Je hebt gelijk. Ik herinner me wel iets, maar niet alles. Als ik iets gedaan heb wat echt niet door de beugel kan moet je het me zeggen." "Je hebt me gekust," antwoordde Corinna. "En je zei dat je me nodig had," vervolgde ze. "Wat bedoel je daar mee?" Vroeg ze en ging naast hem zitten. "Eerlijk?" Vroeg hij nerveus. "Eerlijk."

"Ik heb deze gevoelens. Uhm…Als ik bij jouw in de buurt ben dan…" Holger wist niet hoe hij verder moest gaan. "Raar gevoel in de buik, verward, niet kunnen concentreren op je werk." Somde Corinna op. Holger knikte. "Ik weet precies wat dat voor een gevoelens zijn, want ik heb ze ook." Holger keek Corinna aan. "Je weet niet hoe je er op moet reageren, want nog niet zo lang geleden heb je je verloofde verloren." Holger knikte alweer. "Bij mij hetzelfde." Corinna nam zijn hand in de hare. Holger kon zijn oren niet geloven. Ze had dezelfde gevoelens. "Wil je je gevoel volgen?" Vroeg ze. Holger keek haar aan. Voordat hij wist kuste ze hem. Het voelde goed, maar toch ook weer niet. Corinna zag de twijfel in zijn ogen. "Ik wil je niet pushen. Dit is iets dat jezelf uit moet zoeken." Holger keek haar aan. "Dank je," zei hij en kuste haar op haar wang. "Vergeef het me alsjeblieft." Corinna keek hem aan en glimlachte. "Vergeven…" "Is er nu iets gebeurt gisterenavond?" Vroeg hij verlegen. "Nee, er is niets gebeurd," antwoordde ze. "Yara zei…" hij had de zin nog niet helemaal uitgesproken toen hij Corinna zag glimlachen. "Die was kwaad op je vanwege Gregory," legde ze uit. "Oh…" was alles dat Holger kon zeggen.

TBC…


End file.
